


Morning are the best with you

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Five Times Malec were the softest husbands in the whole world.





	Morning are the best with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiraFell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/gifts).



Last night had been incredibly passionate, and when Alec opened his eyes he saw his adorable warlock asleep on his chest.

He felt a smile grow on his face, Magnus almost woke up before Alec but today Alec got to see the smaller man peacefully resting.

His skin was golden in the bright sun light, his hair was down and his face was makeup free, without the external factors he looked younger, around twenty.

Alec pulled the older man closer, while he pressed his face in his hair picking up the sent of sandalwood. Magnus gently stirred blinking tired cat eyes at him.

“Good morning Sayang.” Magnus said in his sleepy voice.

Alec leaned down to Magnus and pressed a kiss on his head. 

“Morning Kitten.”

Magnus made no effort to move from Alec’s warm upper half, snuggling into his chest further.

“How about I make you you breakfast?” Alec asks, Tightening his arms around his husband.

“I could just summon something for us.” Magnus points out, Alec smiles down at the warlock "I know, but I want to do something for you"

Alec got up from the bed to make his husband breakfast, when he came back Magnus was asleep again, Alec leaned down and gently kissed his head.

~~~~

Magnus was sitting on the couch reading, he had finished his dutys for today so he was just wearing something comfortable and reading.

He suddenly heard the door open and close, his wards informing him his husband was home.

"Hey baby." He leaned down and caught Magnus' mouth in a kiss, they split and he walked around the couch to see Magnus was burrowed in a shirt that was already quite large on Alec, but on Magnus it basically swallowed him.

"You look cute." He got onto the couch and picked up the warlock placing him in his lap. Kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, your shirt is very comfortable."

"It's also very big on you."

"What can I say, I missed you, you left before I woke up this morning."

That makes Alec’s heart melt, he had to leave early today so he had to pry himself from his sleeping husband, but when said husband is as perfect as Magnus that’s a hard task.

“I’m sorry, I was really busy today.” Magnus turned his head a caught Alec’s lips.

“It’s okay, I don’t care as long a you come home.”

~~~~

Recently they had adopted a two months old kitten, which Magnus had insisted on calling Chairman Meow. A joke that went right over Alec’s head.

Alec didn’t have a problem with the tiny fluff ball, it didn’t seem to like him though so he had been dubbed Magnus’ cat.

The only problem was Magnus was always with the cat, Alec knew it was stupid to be jealous about a cat, but here he was.

He hear Magnus portal in then heard him talking to the cat.

“Salué mon petite chat.”Magnus cooed at the kitten, Alec walked over to the front door where Magnus was and saw him petting Chairman who was in his arms.

“Bonjour mon mari.” Magnus says in his normal sweet tone while still petting the cat, Alec leans down to kiss him when Chairman places a paw on his mouth. 

Magnus giggled adorably handing Chairman to Alec pecking him on the lips and going off to change. Alec looked down at the ball of fur in his arms.

“Okay you little shit-” The cat cut him off with a hiss. “You pull that again and I’m dropping you from here.” With that threat he calmed down and started to bat at Alec’s hair, which was kind of adorable.

“See, I knew if I gave you two time your start on get along.” Magnus comments happily. He kisses Alec again. 

The kitten wiggles out of Alec’s tight hold and jumps back into Magnus’ hands. 

At least him and this stupid animal have one common tie.

~~~~

They had a portal open from Duduael, emphasis on had.

Magnus had closed it, but now he was suffering from massive magic depletion he was basically asleep on his feet.

When Alec had gotten them back to the loft, he started to take off Magnus’ clothes and run him a warm bath. 

Once it’s was ready Alec picked up the dozing warlock and placed him in the tub getting in after him to hold him above the water, he started slowly rubbing and clean up his husband getting off his sweat and makeup from today.

He gently pulled Magnus out of the water and dried him off once completely clean. He put him into his favourite silk pyjamas and tucked him into bed. He kissed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He walked away to get last thing for Magnus’ comfort, when he spotted the fluffy kitten he scooped it into his arms and walked into the bedroom placing the kitten in the high warlocks arms.

He climbs into the bed behind Magnus and pulls him into his arms, nuzzling into his hair and falling asleep himself.

~~~~

A child’s giggling could be heard as Alec plays with Madzie, The newlyweds had been babysitting for practice since they had been talking about adopting. 

Alec was chasing Madzie around and finally caught her, she had started to look a little tired so Magnus put on a movie for her as the three sat on the couch Alec as always held Magnus close and whispered into his ear.

“I can’t wait to have our own.”


End file.
